International Celebrity Wrestling Organization
=International Celebrity Wrestling Organization= International Celebrity Wrestling Organization (ICWO) is a Create-a-Wrestling machinima featured on youtube. ICWO had its start officially in the middle of August 2008. The show itself some times is serious to comical in nature depending on the storyline. ICWO is also known for it's diverse cast of characters such such as ethnicity, sexual orientation, etc. The content in the show ranges from voice acting, extra game play, cut scenes, and the constant insertions of conspiracy related content such as 9/11, FEMA camps, the corruption of world governments and the politicians, etc. ICWO Staff Willy Will may be the owner and creator of ICWO, but there are others who have contributed to the progression of this growing show such as youtube user, Paul Smith who is the co-creator and assistant storyline writer along with Jeff Winner. Andrew Smylie also provides the voice for ICWO Heel, Albert Wesker and Face, Kain along with many other voice actors/actresses. Commentating for ICWO is handled by, Strickland Propane Salesman, Hank Hill and former talk show host, Richard Bey. Both voices are done by Willy Will. PaulieRomanov who was the bases of ICWO superstar, Johnny Torrio, contributes his voice talents as well. Of course the Ref, no one could forget all of CAW's lovable, Mike Hunt, a very well known referee from other caw leagues, and I.P Freely. PaulieRomanov also formerly had a show on YouTube entitled,"Mafia Supertsar", which also features ICWO Superstar Johnny Torrio. AntiVenom93 also contributed to ICWO by designing the logo for the league for it's second season and onward. ICWO Cast *Hank Hill, Richard Bey, Tay Zonday, Cobra Commander, Silver Kid, Borg Collective, Lord Zedd, George W. Bush, Osama Bin Laden-David Earl Williams III *Albert Wesker, Kain, Salvatore Leone-Andrew Smylie *Johnny Torrio-Paul Smith *Motoko Kusanagi, Laughing Octopus, Bobby Hill, Peggy Hill-XxXCalyx19XxX (Season 1 ) *Motoko Kusanagi-rekkaxXxkokoro (Season 2) *Tony Montana-skater4ourevr (Season 1) *Tony Montana-VoiceActorDreamer (Season 2) *Ada Wong-JenTehLuvReturns *Christopher Lee-Ovarku *Beetlejuice, The Truth-John Santie *Barack Obama, Carl Johnson- thekennady *Raiden- windtunnelarchives *Karl Ruprecht Kroenen-Yeti112 *Big Boss, Solid Snake-Slademj15 *Otacon, Revolver Ocelot-Mr. $miley (Season 1) * Revolver Ocelot-GAF1987 (Season 2) *Otacon-innerguardianXIII (Season 2) *Mr. Sinister-UzyMcFry *Jizzy B.-Ministry058 *Jessica Alba-Claire Yaxley *Ray Kurzweil-DarkMavid90 *John Holdren-Sarifus *Bruce Buffer, HU Jinato-Druoxtheshredder *Bartender-briannavaliente *Shigeru Miyamoto-lonewolfdw40 Recurring segments Johnny Torrio holds a in-ring segment called, "The Mafia Moment" where he interviews other members of the ICWO locker room or special guest. Production Themes *Season 1 - Feel So Numb, by Rob Zombie *Season 2 - Corrupted, by McFly = ICWO Roster = ICWO WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION- PAUL PHOENIX ICWO ICON CHAMPION- KAIN ICWO TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS- BILLY WADE & WILLY WILL ICWO BOX OFFICE CHAMPION- ARIES SPEARS ICWO LADIES CHAMPION- MOTOKO KUSANAGI Current Roster *ADA WONG *ALBERT WESKER *ALEX TREBEK *ANN COULTER *BALKI BARTOKOMOUS *BIG BOSS *BIG BOOTY BAIN *BRUCE BUFFER (Ring Announcer) *CHRIS ROCK *DANIELE DONATO *DANN QUINN *DAVE CHAPPELLE *DAVID SUZUKI *DEJUAN P. *DR. PHIL MCGRAW *ED BOON *EDDIE GRIFFIN *EGON SPENGLER *FELIX PAV *FELIX UNGER *FRED G. SANFORD *GEORGE LOPEZ *GILLIGAN *GLENN BECK *GORDON RAMSAY *HALLE BERRY *HANK HILL (Commentator) *HARD GAY *HERMAN MUNSTER *ISAAC WASHINGTON *JAMES ZINKAND *JEN JOHNSON *JESSICA ALBA *JOHNNY FEVER *JOHNNY TORRIO *LAMONT SANFORD *LANZA *LARRY APPLETON *MALCOLM JAMAL WARNER *MARTIN LAWRENCE *MATT MCDONALD *MIKHAIL VICTOR *NATALIE CUNIAL *OTACON *OSCAR MADISON *PENN FRASER JILLETTE *QUEEN LATIFAH *R. LEE ERMEY *RAYMOND TELLER *REVOLVER OCELOT *RICHARD BEY (Commentator) *RICHARD "EVEL DICK" DONATO *RICKI LAKE *SA RA SUTEN SETI *SHANIA TWAIN *SHEILA KENNEDY *SNOOP DOGG *TATTOO *THE SKIPPER *TOM CRUISE *TONY MONTANA *TONY SOPRANO *UNCLE FESTER = Interesting Facts = ICWO production process usually take from 3 days to 1 week to complete for a full show. ICWO was the first CAW league to hold a first time ever CAW funeral ceremony. ICWO is the first CAW league not to have a Pay-Per-View. ICWO is the only CAW league that has a Swahili announcer table, instead of the usual Spanish announcer table. Every ICWO wrestler seem to always use the "patent ICWO Boston Crab". = External Links = ICWO Main Web Site Blip.tv Page Dailymotion Page Myspace Page Youtube Page Category:Template